ignacjuszfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Muzyka w Filmach
Lista Piosenek użytych przez Armię Anty-Cobi. Często są efektem Psycho Elektro lub zdeformowanych, słabo słyszalnych wersji. Zaliczają się do tego także filmy zaginione oraz ścieżki audio które nigdy nie zostały użyte. CobiRozpiździator * S.T.A.L.K.E.R Clear Sky - Bandit Music (roas na somianreturn!!!1 - Przyspieszone, cobi smiesne przerobka legofun40 rocha sie z sefem sacs OSTRE! - w normalnej szybkości) * Clubbase - Kto nie skacze ten za Tuskiem (LUDZIK COBI KRZYCZY) * 009 Soundsystem - Dreamscape (roast na glupiego hakiera keka) * DOOM (2016) - BFG Division (COBI ROASTF ZESTAW WORLDF OF TNAKS NANNO - przyspieszone) * Хенде Хох - Meine Kleine (WOJTI2000 SOMIANRETURN KEEK KORWY) * Niko - Night of Fire (IGNACY BLASZCZYKOWSKI) * Jedna z nut z gry Extreme Paintball (przyspieszona, w "MASAKRA COBI W PYRPECI STRASNE CZARNOBYL") * Jedna z nut z gry Slavistan (COBI HELIKOPTER, MOKRA FOKA, potem pojawiła się w kilku filmach Imcia) * Big Cyc - Mały Fiat (TT COBBI!) * Nuta z "cobi animacja czolg" Imcia i fragment Intra serialu Seinfeld (DORADCA COBI GROZI LEPINOWI) * Holymen - The Last Universe (ROAST WOJTI 2000 GROBA KORWA) * Angerfirst - Street Fighter (ROAST WOJTI 2000 GROBA KORWA) * Showtek - Raver (DR NEO CORTEX PRZEKLINA) * Fasolki - Szczotka Pasta (COBI EDUKUJE DZIECI? ZOBACZ!) * Jedna z nut z Far Cry'a 1 (COBI NAJAZD NA KULFONA) * Figure - Must Destroy (SZEF SACS TANIEC) * East Clubbers - Sextasy (COBI MAŁA ARMIA) * Command & Conquer: Yuri's Revenge - Bully Kit, Sash - Equador, Pitbull - Hey Baby ft. T-Pain, Intro z Ed, Edd i Eddy i CWC - So Need a Cute Girl (cobi samolot reklama) * Need for Speed: Most Wanted Police Theme 1, Piotr Fronczewski - Być jak Ty i DJ Progse - Frost (ACTION TOWN UCIECZKA) * Little Big - Public Enemy (GASTON POWSTANIEC) * Battletoads - Turbo Tunnel part 2 i Brooklyn Bounce vs Sample Rippers - Louder & Prouder Picco Elektro Remix (DZIALA BOFRS SCHEINDER PRZELINAJA) * Stronghold Crusader - A Strong Spice (POKMON COBY ROAST!) * Maciej Maleńczuk - Błyszczec (MARSZALE PRZEKLIN) * Pokemon Sun & Moon - Team Skull Leader Guzma Battle Music (MOKRA FOKA) * Paffendorf - La La La Girl (JA POWRACAM ZNISZCZYC COBI!) * MEGA NRG MAN - DDD Initial D (zdeformowane audio, RECENZJA COBI MESERSZIT) * Jim Jones - We fly high (RECENZJA COBI MESERSZIT) * Little Big - Everyday I'm Drinking (bardzo krótki fragment w filmie ACTION TOWN ROAST!) * Vicky Vale - Dancing (WIAOMOSC DO GENRALKA KUPY KORWY ROAST!) * Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald - The Three Regis Battle Theme (DZIADEK MRUZ) * DJ Eban (cobi smiesne przerobka legofun40 rocha sie z sefem sacs OSTRE!) * RAP AGAINST KEBAB JE SRBIJA (cobi smiesne przerobka legofun40 rocha sie z sefem sacs OSTRE!) * Styles of Beyond - Nine Thou (OSTATECZNY RAOST COBIZJEBKOW!) * Initial D 5th Stage - A God of Death II (WALKA POLICJA MOST WATED BLAKLIST #1 IMĆ ONUFRY) * Twoja Stara Zapierdala Remix (zapierdala cobi rozpierducha, przyspieszone w "COBI STRONA CO TO JEST!!! POWTANIEC WIRUS") * Alchemist Project - The Hottest Stuff (COBI STRONA CO TO JEST!!! POWTANIEC WIRUS) * NOMA - Brain Power i SrpskiBass - Zastava 101 (GRUWALD ROAST! COBI HISORIA GOWNO!) * 2 Playaz - Tune (zdrowie zdrówko ruch SKIPER SZEREGOWY tancza fajna muza!) * Alex M vs Marc Van Damne - Hava Nagila Mix (edukacyjny film ZOLNIEZ zenek mowi o prztrwaniu!) * Black Ice 9 - Echo (straszne odglosy w mcdonadzie PRAWDZIWE NAGRANIE) * Nieznany przyśpieszony remix After Love w kilku filmach Rozpiździatora * Goldeneye 007 - Dam (nieznany film, prawdopodobnie zaginiony) * Advance Wars: Days of Ruin - Waylon's Theme (dromader roast) Imć * After Love, często w wielu wariantach. * Sash - Equador (COBI IVONA II WOJNA ŚWIATOWA) * Basshunter - Day & Night (haha wy glupki odcobi!) * Ojo Mojo - Runnin' in Circles (smieszne ludzik cobi ROBI KUPE, straszny pościg klockowy) * Megaman X4 - Betrayal of Double (MENDA ZASMIECA) * Ace of Base - All She Wants (wszyscy na jednego czyli roast cobi) * Basshunter - Russia (Remix, w "ha no i co hejterzy cobi lose") * Basshunter - Saturday (czemu cobi jest slabsze od lego) * Banjo-Kazooie - Grunty's Lair (auta autka vs ZLOWIESZCZY BENBEN ROSNIE) * Bluelagoon - Beautiful Day (kolejny wstyd cobi chyba) * Bluelagoon - Sentimental Fools (w wielu filmach nie tylko Imcia, przede wszystkim w "ludzik cobi PRZEKLINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!") * 4 Strings - Desire (w wielu filmach m.in. "cobi IVONA osiolek zabawa w osiolka") * XS Project - Kokaina (wiele filmów) * Boys - Inna Dziewczyna (ZAGRAJMY W twierdza legends odc. 1 O fuck and shit! , TOP 10 NAJGORSZYCH CZAPEK W TEAM FORTESS 2 CZĘŚĆ 2) * Magic Mamaliga (NIEZDROWY!, znane także jako "Niezdrowy Theme") * Red Alert 3 - Allied Combat theme (COBI MAŁA ARMIA TAJNA MISJA GLA wlamanie do domu KOBIKOWSKIEGO) * Command & Conquer: Red Alert - Hell March (super przerobka zjeby sacs i obronca cobi ruchają sie w dupe HIT) * Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare - Bad Juice (kilka zaginionych filmów) * Dj Yanny - Rhythm Is A Bass (starsze filmy) * Fancy - Flames of Love (wiele filmów) * Fancy - Bolero (wiele filmów) * Chcę Człekiem Być, wersja hinduska (wiele filmów, najbardziej znany to "straszny pościg klockowy") * Barry White - Never, Never Gonna Give You Up (wiele filmów, wersja z reklamy Czekodżemu Łowicz) * Wesoła Szkoła - Mój Komputer (kilka filmów) * Wesoła Szkoła - Roślinki w klasie mam (kilka filmów) * Potatoheads - Mix the Master Stone & Caba Kroll's Club Mix (Zagrajmy w Command And Conquer Generals RISE OF THE REDS odc. 1 - straszna ciezarowka) * GLA Theme 03 - (MISTRZOWSKI BUJS) * Payday 2 - I Will Give You My All 2017 (wiele filmów) * Masters - Żono Moja (kilka filmów) * MIDI intra z Sailor Moon (COBI ODNALEZIONE - PORA TO ROZJEBAC!) * Bomfunk MC - Freestyler (fani cobi sa MALYMI DEBILAMI) Clocki * A Kalina (cvobi czolg reklama) * Kanikuły (porownanie lego vs cobi) * XS Project - Louder (ARMIA OBRONNA COBI ŻRE GÓWNO) * Muzika Moy Narkotik (COBI ROAST CHUJOWE KLOCKI) * Pegboard Nerds & Tristam - Razor Sharp (COBI TOKSYCZYNY ZESTAW ACTION TOWN R O A S T) * XS Project - Eto Pump (ROAST WOJTI2000 GRUBAS O S T R E) * Captain Jack & East Clubbers - Happy Dreams (cobi kamera DISCO, wersja z Rave Fortress Mashup jest w "cobi BLOK EKIPA? COBI NIEKONIECZNIE DLA DZIECKA!") * Junkie XL - Brother in Arms (z Mad Max: Fury Road, "WOJTI2000 RYSUNEK O MNIE OBRZYDLIWE") * Alchemist Project - Krishna (ostateczny ROAST cobi argumenty EKSPERTA miazga) * DJ Mangoo - Eurodancer (WIELKI POWROT RECENZENTA INFORMACJA DLA COBIMANIACOW) * Basshunter - Boten Anna (COBIMANIAC ROZWALA XBOXA! WARIACI!) * XS Project - Narkobaron (clockiklocki44 i ekipa RETURN informacje) * Akademia Pana Kleksa - Dzik jest Dziki (generalek.mov) * John Scatman - Scatman's World (ROAST grupy cobimaniacy - zbrodnicze ugrupowanie!!!!1 - spowolnione) * Mydełko Fa (ZDROWE wakacje z bogiem dla dziecka - poradnik!) Albert Kołodziejczak * Mouryou Senki Madara- Snow Island (Obalamy #2- Pokaz inteligencji członków Armii Anty Lego)- Przyspieszona o 100% * Soundtrack z gry Miecze Valdgira (Obalamy #3- Ostatni film nt Szefa SACS) * Asterix & Obelix XXL- A Norman Lake (Obalamy #1- Dlaczego Generalek12 jest (NIE)winny?) Emil Maserak *Emil Maserak Theme (wiele filmów, jest to określenie na muzykę z gry Out Of The Box w charakterystycznej "przeskakującej" jakości, prawdopodobnie wydestylowaną z jakiegoś filmu) *Teletubiś Pedał (parę filmów) *Dr ALBONista - Leje się Sperma (parę filmów) *Dr ALBONista - Pedalska Duma (parę filmów) *Arka Szatana - Pedofeel (parę filmów) Kategoria:Klasa A Kategoria:Filmy Imcia